


Ria's Garden

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, One Direction Break Up, change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 看吧，格林格拉斯公主的眼泪落在裙摆上，是不会变成珍珠的。





	Ria's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.来自一篇旧文，重读还是觉得当时给阿斯托利亚的人设很有意思，就单独写了出来。前后情节大概是利亚从入学的时候开始就基本是个血统背叛者了，她在战争期间遭到囚禁，后来被凤凰社救出，与女主同住，某天晚上他们挑灯夜谈，利亚讲述了自己转变的原因，本文就该事件进行展开。  
> 2.灵感来自罗琳给的人设：利亚也经历过思想的转变，但没有德拉科那么惨痛。  
> 3.私设多，文风奇怪，主感情线是利亚和原创男性角色。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿斯托利亚是公认的漂亮娃娃：金发碧眼，娇小白皙，端庄文雅。这个词简直是为她量身打造。某种程度上，当一个人好看到好看而不自知的程度，他（她）所过之处，大部分人都会愿意让出道来。

好看而不自知的利亚前十年过得顺风顺水，到得十岁上下，孩子们尚且懵懂无知，大人们已经把口风从家长探到了娃娃。毕竟纯血统巫师的圈子就那么点大，扣掉年龄差大到隔代的血缘四舍五入同一个爸的近五年宣布反叛的，在有限范围内循环组合，谈个恋爱如同换妻游戏，一对爱情鸟掰了恨不得所有人立马得信“噢，又多了两个available！”

但结婚又是另一回事，毕竟事关存续，谁都想给自家拉个品质优良的，考虑到选项数目以及巫师的离婚率，也基本可以说是先到先得。利亚的模样没得说，往上几代没有要命的事迹，家族也没什么智力缺陷之类的遗传史，自是上上之选。美中不足是她的性子冷了点儿、还有点小叛逆，但美人嘛，谁都愿意容让几分。再者孩子还小，只要脑子没问题，性情总是可以慢慢调教的。

难说幸或不幸，阿斯托利亚不仅生就一副好皮相，她的脑子也比“没问题”要好用上那么一些。于是同龄孩子还在玩泥巴的时候，她已经蹙着两条秀气的眉毛发起愁来。

利亚所愁者，一小一大。

小愁是总也没人回答的问题。长辈们都说，你们要离麻瓜远远的，麻瓜又脏、又粗鲁、又野蛮，被他们一碰你最喜欢的裙子就再也不能穿啦。他们要是看到你，会扒你的衣服、朝你吐口水，要是让他们知道你是巫师，就要把你绑起来烧死。年复一年地耳提面命，“麻瓜讨厌”的印象自然而然就在那些小脑瓜里深深扎根，便是日后出现什么变故，再不济，你也找不出几个真去同麻瓜为伍的。

可利亚偏偏要问，为什么呀？为什么麻瓜讨厌我？他们见过我吗？是因为他们很笨吗？可是格雷戈里很笨，他也喜欢我呀，麻瓜比他还要笨吗？他们走路也会撞倒椅子吗？他们骑扫帚也会摔下来吗？为什么他们不能骑扫帚？他们没有魔力所以才会笨吗？是魔力让我们聪明吗？我们能把魔力给他们吗？为什么他们那么脏？他们不洗澡吗？用咒语能不能洗干净呢？他们不会咒语，我们可以不可以帮帮他们呢？他们好可怜呀，我能不能去帮帮他们？让我去帮帮他们吧，我可以自己洗衣服！

“闭嘴！”她父亲气冲冲地朝她吼道，“你永远别想接近那些东西！”

从来没人这样对待利亚，她委屈极了，呜呜咽咽地哭个不止。像这样美丽的女孩哭泣的时候，天都会下起雨来。大家都埋怨格林格拉斯先生，嗨，你做什么呀，她还是个孩子，孩子懂得什么，有话好好说，吼什么吼，看给利亚吓的，她哭了你不心疼？

最后一个问题算问到点子上了，格林格拉斯先生当然心疼，但这是原则问题，就算是最可爱的漂亮娃娃，也不能喜欢麻瓜。人家又说，小利亚怎么就喜欢麻瓜啦？想念个咒把他们弄干净也叫喜欢？我命令小精灵擦桌子，我就爱上我家桌子啦？

格林格拉斯先生不善言辞，加上宝贝公主还在旁边抽泣，底气更弱，被抢白得哭笑不得，只好举手投降。以后利亚再问东问西，她父亲便左耳进右耳出，权当自家闺女打了个喷嚏。其他人更是顾左右而言他：本就不是自家人，何苦弄哭这位小公主、得罪大家呢。

就这么着，利亚的问题从五岁问到十岁，硬是没人理会，这真是大大地不妙。你想啊，就算是块儿石头，你抓在手里摸五年，也得摸出感情来，更别说念头。五年的时间，都够一个作家把念头写成书了，手快的好几本都写出来啦。

小利亚虽说还没有写书的能耐，可她爱琢磨。她琢磨出了什么结果呢？1.不能喜欢麻瓜——不喜欢就不喜欢，利亚半个麻瓜都没见过，有什么可喜欢的？2.没了。相反，她不明白的东西，多了一大堆。问题不是问题，没答案才是问题。巨蜘蛛吃人，爸爸还给她讲巨蜘蛛的故事；火焰烫人，需要念个咒语，她照样可以坐在炉子边烤软糖。麻瓜既打不过巨蜘蛛，又不会给火焰念咒，却没人愿意告诉她关于它们的事，不就太奇怪了吗？

可是大人们还有个万能的回答：等你长大，就明白了。

好吧，利亚不是那种没有耐心的孩子，所以她只有一点点愁而已。等她长大她就知道了，等她长大了……

这就牵扯出利亚的另一愁，与几个无赶紧要的问题不同，这一愁在她小小的心脏上播种，蓬蓬勃勃地挤满她的胸腔，有时甚至弄得她食不知味、睡不安寝。如果你去看，你会发现那一团粉色的柔嫩的枝蔓缠得难解难分，每片叶子都写着一个名字：赫利埃·伯斯德。

赫利埃是谁呢？他是利亚的远房堂兄，大她五岁。他还有个妹妹，米里森·伯斯德，也比利亚大两岁，和父母一样长得虎背熊腰，满身野蛮劲儿。可不知为什么，赫利埃却和他们一点都不同，他高挑削瘦、风度翩翩，他总是单膝跪下仰头对利亚说话，就好像她是一个真正的公主。两家人常常来往，利亚几乎是赫利埃看着长大的，她也知道双方的长辈有“那个”意思，只是还等着她长大些才能拿定主意。她还没想好到那个时候她要怎么办，如果赫利埃为了另一个理由对她单膝跪下，她是扑进赫利埃怀里抱住他的脖子呢，还是矜持地走开、让他再问她一次？每次想到这里，利亚的心便扑扑扑地跳得她慌乱，不知该捂住胸口，还是先给滚烫的面颊降温。

赫利埃很喜欢利亚，阳光好的时候，他经常带着她远离他们的家人，躲到花园的角落里聊天。他告诉利亚所有关于霍格沃茨和庄园外的世界的事，趣闻讲也讲不完，总能逗得她开怀大笑。利亚从来没问过他那些问题，拜托，她面前的可是赫利埃，有赫利埃在，谁还在意麻瓜？

那些快活的时光总是飞逝，等赫利埃不得不同家人告辞，利亚就又担心起来。毕竟，赫利埃比她大五岁啊，她还没成年，他就该结婚了。她长大得怎么那么慢呢？如果赫利埃不能等她长大，那可怎么办呀？她姐姐达芙妮比她长大得快，万一赫利埃选了达芙妮呢？

等啊，盼啊，利亚终于收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书。格林格拉斯夫妇肯定没有利亚高兴，谁也没有她高兴，利亚长大了一点，要和赫利埃一起上学了。他们邀上三五亲朋，举办了一场小型聚会。母亲笑眯眯地提醒她“赫利也会来哦”，羞得利亚转头跑回房里，直到下午茶开始才提着裙子悄悄溜出来。这是她最喜欢的裙子，它很长，裙摆有着层叠的七层花边，在她周围铺开的时候高贵又华丽。

赫利埃一眼就发现了她，他俩立刻达成默契，一块儿从客厅溜了出来。屋外阳光灿烂，花园的小路两旁开满明黄色月季，利亚大着胆子牵住赫利埃的手，抬头看他。赫利埃朝她笑着，惊喜而温柔，问她想要什么入学礼物。这样利亚怎么还能思考呢？她足足发呆了好几个世纪，才告诉赫利埃，她只想和他一样被分进斯莱特林。

赫利埃似乎愣了一下，然后，没有任何预兆地，他抱起利亚，在她唇边印下轻轻的一个吻。它非常非常纯洁，像一片洁白的羽毛。

双脚重新落地，利亚还没有反应过来，但赫利埃的震惊似乎一点也不比她少。他失去了往日文雅镇静，急忙道歉，利亚则更急忙地告诉他不必如此。红晕迟一步爬上她的面颊，赫利埃明白过来，再次朝她笑了。那是她见过最好看的笑容。

这次是赫利埃牵住了她的手，有一阵子他们谁也没说话，悦耳的鸟鸣伴着他们来到一处开满不知名野花的草坪。赫利埃提议歇一会儿，于是他们在草地上坐下，仍旧没有放开彼此的手，利亚傻笑着，觉得自己快要晕过去了。如果话题没有继续下去，那一定会成为她最最美好的一段回忆。

可是赫利埃对她说起了自己的愿望，他再次提及巫师社会以外的世界，方式却完全不同。突然之间，利亚发现赫利埃在用一些极其恶毒的词汇形容麻瓜出身者和喜欢麻瓜的人，恶毒到她偶然在阴暗的角落听见都会宁愿自己忘记。她愣在那里，盯着他看，利亚从来没有见过任何一个麻瓜，但那温柔地微笑着、刚刚亲吻过她的唇间，正源源不断地吐出丑恶的话语。他要对那些人做的事，正是父亲告诉她的，正是那些她绝不能喜欢的麻瓜会对她做的。

层叠的枝叶后面，有个声音乞求着赫利埃停下，但赫利埃没有听到，他沉浸在自己的热望之中，眼中射出可怖的光芒，看起来像一头野兽。赫利埃再也不是那个令利亚如此着迷的人了，永远都不会是了，她胸腔中的藤蔓枯死了，她的城堡崩塌了。

不等弄明白自己在做什么，利亚跳起来冲着他大叫“我就是个血统背叛者！”，然后再次提起裙子，跌跌撞撞地跑回了家。她把自己关进房间里，锁上房门，为了她在十一岁那年尚不理解的缘由放声哭泣。

看吧，格林格拉斯公主的眼泪落在裙摆上，是不会变成珍珠的。

很久很久以后另一个难眠的夜晚，没有人在流泪，利亚挺直脊背，她的嗓音就像泠泠的雨。

“我再也没有碰过那条裙子，也没再和赫利埃说过话。那是我第一次体会到心碎的感觉，也是第一次了解到何为自豪。我是个格林格拉斯，我是个血统背叛者，我是个斯莱特林，并且我想要全世界都知道。”

（全文完） 

其实我觉着巫师里是没有公主这回事的（。）但我就是想写小公主利亚。


End file.
